The present invention relates to a primary, aluminum-air battery and to a novel cell for such battery comprising a consumable reactive aluminum anode and an air cathode. The battery of the present invention remains inactive until a liquid electrolyte, such as an alkali electrolyte as exemplified by sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, is introduced into the space of each cell between the aluminum anode and the air cathode. The cells of the present invention are mechanically rechargeable, e.g., by replacement of a spent aluminum anode with a fresh anode, or by addition of fresh electrolyte, typically after removal of spent electrolyte, or by replacement of both anode and electrolyte.